


Interview With an Idol

by AddisonNoxy



Series: Agents of the New Squidbeak Splatoon [9]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Octo Expansion DLC Spoilers, another Callie-centric fic, the reason why Eight isn't Agent 5, the stresses of interviewing, what can I say? I love Callie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonNoxy/pseuds/AddisonNoxy
Summary: It's only her second day on the surface, and Agent 8 is already finding herself face-to-face with a member of the Squid Sisters. That would be stressful enough, if it weren't for the fact that she's also being judged for her suitability as a member of the New Squidbeak Splatoon.
Series: Agents of the New Squidbeak Splatoon [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970149
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Interview With an Idol

The little hand on the clock above the kitchen doorway had shifted from three to six by the time Eight got tired of literally watching time go by.

Thankfully, Cuttlefish Cabin was full to bursting with other things to occupy her nervous mind. The Octoling rubbed her hands together idly as she took in the sight of all the pictures along the walls, the shelves full of newspapers and books, the very worn-down couch that she was sitting on and the pair of equally worn-down armchairs sitting across from it. A large wooden coffee table sat squarely in front of her, the image of a cuttlefish carved into its center, an empty cup and saucer - originally full of nice, hot tea - placed neatly by her side. A light breeze from the open window ruffled Eight’s tentacles, along with a group of folded paper fish that were hanging in schools from the ceiling. It was an incredibly peaceful building, homely and soft.

But all of this registered somewhat distantly to Eight, quiet thoughts in the back of her mind, because the main thing occupying the Octoling was the knowledge that she was going to be interrogated.

Well, alright, that was apparently the wrong term - a member of the New Squidbeak Splatoon was going to be speaking to her, judging her suitability as a member of the task force. It was also going to be somebody she hadn’t spoken to yet, which ruled out Agent 3 and the captain. The only other agents she was aware of were the Squid Sisters, and the thought of her worth being judged by those two was enough to make her hearts race.

Eight nervously raised a hand to her head, smoothing down her tentacles and hoping she looked presentable. She hadn’t had any time to prepare herself for the meeting, unless you counted the hour or two she had already spent waiting - this was only her second day on the surface, and the first had primarily been spent with Agent 3 while the captain “made arrangements”. She had spent the night in Cuttlefish Cabin, sleeping on a very soft stuffed bedroll that Agent 3 had called a “futon”, and risen with the sun to find herself alone in Tentakeel Outpost.

The long-haired Inkling had returned while Eight was attempting to decide her next course of action, carrying a change of clothes for her and a plastic bag containing a bagel, a container of chips and a water bottle. Once Eight had put on the shirt and pants and consumed her meal, Agent 3 informed her that someone would be coming by later to “interview” her regarding her status as a member of the Splatoon.

She was glad that the girl had waited until after she’d eaten, since there was no way she would’ve been able to do so after hearing that.

Eight tensed up, ears straining; she could hear voices outside of the cabin now. Faintly, she thought she recognized the captain, though she couldn’t make out exactly what he was saying. There was a pause, and then laughter. The captain said something else, then another voice who she didn’t recognize.

Then there was silence.

Then the Octoling jumped as the door to the cabin opened sharply, and the radiant figure of Callie stepped inside with a smile like the shining sun.

“Hey everybody! It’s Callie, AKA Agent 1!” the idol cheered, waving. “How are we feeling today?”

Eight’s hearts were hammering in her chest, making it difficult to breathe, or even speak. A protracted silence passed between the two.

“I am good.” she managed to say, groaning inwardly at how stilted and awkward she sounded.

“Awesome!” Callie cheered, seeming not to notice. She slid the door shut behind her, bouncing on her feet as she made her way into the main cabin space. Eight attempted to calm herself, taking a more objective look at the famous Inkling; the girl was wearing black shorts and a white shirt underneath a pink jacket, with a matching cloth hat. She had a small bag slung over one shoulder which she removed as she took a seat across from Eight, opening up the top and withdrawing a bundle of papers that had been stapled together.

“Alrighty, so, I’m not usually the one giving the interviews.” she quipped, briefly flipping through the pages. “But I’ve _had_ a lot of interviews, and I know it can be kind of nerve-wracking, so I want you to know that this is a totally casual thing! We’re gonna keep things _super cool,_ sound good?”

Eight jerked her head in an attempt to nod, her head feeling foggy.

“Great! And anyway, Marie gave me this document packet thingy to run through, so we’ve got this thing on lock.”

As Callie situated herself on the chair, Eight tried to sit up straighter, clenching her hands tightly. She willed her breathing to steady and hoped that the idol couldn’t hear her hearts pounding. If she did, though, she didn’t seem to mind - despite the rigidity with which Eight sat straight-backed and level-eyed, her Inkling interviewer was practically lounging in the armchair, leaning to the side with one of her elbows resting on the arm supports.

Was her casual attitude a test? Were they trying to gauge Eight’s determination to assist the Splatoon already, before the questions had even begun? The Octoling’s mind whirled with possibilities in the tranquil silence, trying to remember everything she had learned about Inklings and their demeanors from the brief time she had spent with Cap’n Cuttlefish, Pearl and Agent 3.

Surely not, right? Inklings weren’t duplicitous by nature - everything she had seen and heard indicated that the squids were typically upfront and genuine. Still, she had no idea how to respond to the bubbly and laid-back demeanor that Callie was exhibiting, especially when her trepidation at the consequences of failing this interview were grappling madly with her desire to tell the idol how much she meant to Eight.

“Oh, here we go! Duh!” Callie remarked with a laugh, tracing a line at the top of the front page with her finger. “Alrighty, ‘Agent 5 Interview’!”

The idol glanced back towards Eight, smiling. “‘Kay, so first off - what’s your name?”

“Agent 8.” the Octoling replied hurriedly, caught off-guard by how quickly the questioning had begun.

Callie didn’t reply immediately, and Eight worried that her haste had cost her, so she quickly amended herself. “But I am being called Eight by Pearl, Marina and Cap’n Cuttledfish.”

The Inkling blinked.

“Wait, your actual name is Agent 8?” she asked with a surprised expression. “That’s not, like, a nickname that gramps gave you?”

“Well, he did give it.”

“So, what’s your real name?”

“I do not know. I cannot remembering anything before the Metro.”

The two regarded each other silently for three ticks of the clock. Eight fought the urge to shrink back into the couch.

“Well… alright then.” the idol said, eyebrow raised, as she glanced down at the bundle in her hands. “Geez, that’d make it kind of awkward to make you Agent 5, huh?”

Guilt stabbed at Agent 8. It felt like she had made a mistake. “I am sorry.”

“What? Oh, no, don’t worry about it.” Callie said quickly, leaning forward. “It’s not your fault, it’s just kinda weird for bookkeeping purposes, you know? I guess we can skip a few numbers and just make Agent 8 your official designation.”

The black-headed girl reached into the small bag again, retrieving a pen with a pink cap which she popped off. She placed the interview packet down on the coffee table and scratched out the “5” on the front page, replacing it with a large, loopy number eight.

“Fixed!”

She straightened back up again, glancing from the packet to Eight. “Alrighty, so next - hometown?”

“I am sorry, I cannot remember.”

A look of realization passed over Callie’s face, and she sighed, thumping her palm against her forehead. “Come on, Callie.” she huffed to herself, returning her attention to the sheets. Eight shifted uncomfortably, an unpleasant feeling sinking in as the idol scanned the pages. This interview did not feel like it was going well. What would happen if she couldn’t complete the examination? Would they still allow her to stay here, or would they turn her out and send her to find her own place to live? The Inklings so far seemed too kind to abandon her, but she didn’t know how far their generosity would extend if she didn’t have anything to offer them in return.

Eight’s face grew paler as Callie shuffled through the papers, a frustrated look on her face. She could feel panic rising at the sight; she didn’t want the idol to be wearing such a face because of her, but she didn’t know what she was supposed to do. No more questions were coming. Could she speak out of turn, or was that even worse than sitting here and doing nothing, letting the situation deteriorate?

The Octoling tried to swallow, but it got caught in her throat. Discomfort washed over her. It was an ugly feeling, turning her surroundings grey.

“Alright, so can’t ask that then. This one doesn’t apply. This - geez, Marie, is this some kind of standardized packet? What’s with these questions?”

Another moment passed before Callie dropped the papers onto the table with a sigh, rubbing the back of her head. “Sheesh, I dunno how we’re supposed to use this thing if half the questions are gonna get left blank.” she mused.

The Inkling glanced up towards the girl sitting across from her, voice faltering as she took in her appearance. Eight was biting her lip, hands tightly gripping her pants to keep from shaking. She had a purposefully focused look on her face that didn’t hide how she was fighting back tears, eyes glistening.

“I am sorry.” the Octoling whispered, even though she knew an apology wouldn’t be enough. She’d tried to keep her voice steady, but it trembled all the same.

“Whoa, no!” Callie said quickly, jumping up from her chair - Eight flinched backwards, and the Inkling’s mouth hung open, dumbfounded.

Eight squeezed her eyes shut, unwilling to draw breath for fear that it would come out as a sob, waiting for Callie to tell her that she had failed.

Instead, she heard the Inkling tell her to hold on, followed by a rapid shuffling sound. Agent 8 gingerly opened one of her eyes, vision blurry, to catch the end of one of Callie’s long tentacles disappearing into the kitchen area. She was left alone again.

Eight inhaled, looking down at the sheets of paper which Callie had left behind. It was strange, to think that something so small and simple could carry so much importance - these documents were supposed to tell Callie whether or not Eight was suitable to join the Splatoon, and from the sound of it, she didn’t fulfill the most basic criteria that the forms were looking for. What could that mean, other than that she had failed the interview?

She wondered if there was some kind of alternative test that she could participate in, something to do with physical ability, or any kind of show of dedication she could perform. Anything to show her loyalty to the Splatoon, to keep them from dismissing her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a faint, sweet smell which came from the kitchen. Callie soon returned, carrying a pair of steaming mugs in her hands. She made her way around the coffee table to stand next to Eight, and the Octoling shrank back involuntarily as the girl extended one of the cups to her.

[Drink this.]

Eight froze, surprised, at the sound of the Octarian dialect coming out of Callie’s mouth. Her pronunciation was off, but the words were easily recognizable anyway - regardless of how unbelievable it seemed that Callie was speaking them. The idol smiled at the look on Eight’s face.

[Relax.] she said soothingly, offering the cup to Eight again. [Please drink.]

Somewhat dazed, the Octoling accepted the beverage. A very sweet scent wafted over her, and she felt her muscles relaxing as she inhaled deeply. Under Callie’s watchful eyes, Eight tentatively took a sip, blinking as flavor filled her mouth.

She took another drink, marveling at the taste. Faintly, Eight could tell that this was the same tea which she had already been served once before, though she didn’t know its name - the color was the same, and the aroma was familiar, but there was something else which she couldn’t recognize that was filling every sip with a rich and syrupy sweetness.

“Better?”

Eight gave a start at the sound of Callie’s voice, realizing that she had become entirely caught up in the drink - her cup was already half-empty. She tried to stammer out an excuse, but was interrupted as the idol put a hand on her head.

“Lighten up, silly.” Callie spoke gently, rubbing Eight’s tentacles in a way that felt very pleasant; she found herself inadvertently pushing against the idol’s hand. “Don’t worry yourself sick over an interview, it’s basically a formality anyway.”

The idol returned to her seat, picking up the packet and tossing it away, somewhere behind the other armchair. “So, formalities make me tired and Marie clearly didn’t get the memo about the whole ‘amnesia’ thing, so let’s forget the interview and just have a chat!” she said cheerfully, taking a sip from her own mug. “Much more my speed, and I feel like we’ll get to know each other a lot better.”

Callie winked at Eight. “Wanna start us off?”

Eight blinked, holding her cup loosely and watching as the Inkling reclined, taking another long drink and making a contented noise. She didn’t know how to respond; it felt like her earlier feelings of unease had been blasted out of her by the sheer surprise of what had just happened.

Though, speaking of what had just happened… Callie seemed to have dismissed the concept of the interview, and Eight did have a few burning questions, so…

“Um.” the girl began hesitantly, attracting both Callie’s attention and her smile. “The Octarian language… you are speaking it?”

“Only a little.” the idol shrugged. “I can understand it pretty well but a lot of the words have these weird twisty bits to them, makes ‘em hard to say. Did I sound weird?”

“No, not at all.” Eight shook her head. “You spoke of it well. I was only being shocked.”

“Feels like people get shocked pretty easily by the stuff I do.” Callie said with a laugh, curling up in the armchair. “I guess Marie seems more like the bilingual type - I’ve tried teaching her what I know, but she doesn’t wanna touch the stuff with a ten foot Bamboozler.”

“She is against the learning of other languages?”

“Nah, just Octarian.”

Eight blinked, a small feeling of discomfort returning to her. It must have shown on her face, because Callie gave her a concerned look. “What’s up, Eight?”

“Marie is… having a problem with Octarians, isn’t she?”

It wasn’t like it was surprising - even the captain had been hostile when she’d woken up, at least until he’d realized that she had been humming the Inkantation. Frankly, the fact that Callie was so openly nonaggressive with her was a little strange. It just felt unpleasant to be reminded of the fact that the Splatoon was usually waging war with her people.

“Oh, that.” Callie said sheepishly, scratching her cheek. “Yeah, I… might’ve gotten kidnapped. A little bit ago. I learned some of the language while I was all hypnotized and junk, and I don’t blame the Octolings who taught me - they were all really nice - but Marie’s still feeling shaken up about it I guess.”

_Hypnotized._ Eight’s mind reeled - Callie had been kidnapped and hypnotized by the Octarians? And for that matter, it sounded like Marie was holding a grudge about it - was that why the white-headed Inkling wasn’t the one interviewing her?

“I am sor - “

“Hey, no!” Callie interrupted, jabbing a finger at Eight. The Octoling stopped, startled. “No apologizing! Don’t make me come back over there, I’ll ruffle your tentacles so hard!”

Eight wasn’t quite sure she understood the threat, but she nodded meekly regardless. Seemingly satisfied, Callie took another drink from her cup, then sighed. “Like I said, Eight, I’m not angry about it.” she said. “And even if I was angry, it _definitely_ wasn’t your fault - didn’t have anything to do with you.”

Eight nodded again, and Callie smiled. “You being an Octarian doesn’t bother me at all.” the girl said gently. “You’re obviously a really sweet and considerate person, plus you sort of saved my friend and my grandpa. Just relax. Let’s be friends, okay?”

The word “friends” struck something inside Eight, and she felt her lips tremble as she tightened her grip on the cup. A warm feeling was spreading outwards from her chest. “You would being friends with me?”

“I’d love to.”

She didn’t immediately speak, any words of reply lodging in her throat. Callie’s smile broadened, and she rolled her mug between her hands.

“So, now that we’ve gotten that out of the way,” the squid began, “I do have a question for you, Eight.”

“What is it?” Eight asked, leaning forward with rapt attention. Anything that this girl needed of her, she would provide - if she had an answer, Callie would get it.

“Do you want to be part of the New Squidbeak Splatoon?” the dark-headed girl asked.

Eight blinked, mouth half-open as she met Callie’s eyes. The Inkling gave a giggle, setting her cup down on the table. “What’s the big surprise?” she asked, sitting up straighter. “The whole point of this meeting - apart from just generally getting to know you - is to find out if you’re joining us.”

“I… of course I do.”

“Great! Welcome aboard.”

If the girl’s last question had puzzled Eight, this new statement completely bewildered her. Confusion and a hesitant feeling of satisfaction mingled in her chest as Callie stood up from the armchair, making her way towards where she had tossed the interview packet and feeling around in the dim lighting for it.

Was it that easy? Surely not - there had to be some sort of test! Eight tried to muster up greater enthusiasm, but she was too perplexed. It couldn’t be as easy as just _asking_ to join, she was an Octoling! Weren’t there Splatoon regulations against fraternizing with the enemy, or something? A committee to overturn pre-existing guidelines about the topic?

_Was that it?_

“I do not understand.”

“Wassat, Eight?” Callie called from behind the other chair.

“I do not understand!” Eight stood up, holding her cup tightly in her hands and meeting Callie’s eyes as the idol glanced back in her direction. “I am accepted to the Splatoon, just like that?”

“Just like that.” the Inkling confirmed, nodding simply.

“But, the interview?”

“Just a formality, Eight, I totally said that already.”

“But how can you be knowing that I meet the Splatoon criteria without - “

“The Splatoon criteria?” Callie repeated with a laugh, brandishing the interview documents. “Eight, Agent 3 got the job for not laughing in grandpa’s face when he told her about the Octarians coming back. That was the only _criteria_ she needed.”

Eight was at a loss, trying to find the right words to express her discontent. She was happy to be accepted so easily, of course she was! But… this felt like cheating. Like she was being given something that she didn’t deserve.

“I am an Octoling.” she said, out loud this time. Her voice was quiet, but Callie’s long ears twitched as she spoke. “You all have been fighting my people for so long. Do I not need to prove myself? Will no one in the Splatoon object to me?”

Callie shook her head, stepping around the table to stand next to Eight. “Not a soul.” the girl replied firmly. “You already more than proved yourself, Eight. You didn’t just save Three and grandpa, you saved _Inkopolis._ Pearl and Marina told us about that big gross cannon and what it was gonna do to the city.”

The Octoling was unconvinced, and it must have shown on her face, because Callie put her hands on her hips and gave the girl a cool look.

“Eight, my gramps is a pretty good judge of character.” she remarked. “After hearing him tell us about you, and how hard-working you are, and how you saved the whole dang city, the only real question left was whether or not you actually wanted to join. We didn’t want to make you feel like you had to - if you want to just go live it up in Inkopolis, ink some turf and eat some food, we won’t stop you.”

Eight shook her head furiously. “I would be very honored to work with you.” she said quickly. “Agent 3 and Cap’n Cuttledfish are both being remarkable squids, and…”

She paused, wavering, but Callie’s smile pushed her forward. “I am so grateful to you and Marie.” She was fumbling a little over the words, but she continued; she needed to say this. “When I was hearing your song, it was giving to me feelings and dreams of every kind I did not know. Without the Squid Sisters, I would not be standing here right now.”

The Octoling inhaled, squeezing the cup even tighter and shutting her eyes. “Both of you are shining so brightly to me. I am hearing the surface when you speak, and I feel only awe when I am seeing you. Anything in my power, I will do to repay what you have given me. You are giving to me a chance and I will _never_ disappoint you.”

It felt like she was laying her soul bare, and some part of her was afraid of being so open and forward, but she meant every word. Her voice was shaking, but with sincerity this time. She needed Callie to know how much she appreciated the Squid Sisters, how much it meant that she was even able to talk to her.

She was still standing silently, eyes squeezed shut and shoulders hunched, when she heard a faint squeaking sound. Before she could fully register what it was, the mug had been removed from her hands, and she heard a thunk as it was placed roughly on the table.

Eight opened her eyes in time to see Callie sweeping forward, wrapping her arms around the Octoling and embracing her tightly enough to force the wind out of Eight’s lungs. The Inkling was much stronger than she looked.

“Eight, you are _so cute!”_ Callie squealed, beaming wide and jumping up and down, awkwardly pulling the Octoling along with her. “Oh my _cod,_ if Marie says a single word against you then I’ll smack her with my roller! You’re so precious I feel like I’m going into sugar shock!”

Stupefied, Eight dumbly allowed the idol to jump and twirl with the Octoling in her grip, squealing happily all the while. She had never been touched like this, and frankly had no idea how to respond - the safest option seemed to be to allow the Inkling to get it out of her system.

It took some time for Callie to settle down. Once she had, she let Eight stumble back down onto the couch and sat beside her, a hand on her shoulder.

“Quick correction, Eight.” the idol remarked, looking into Eight’s eyes. “You’ve got _nothing_ to pay us back for. We’re all friends in the Splatoon, and friends help each other out. You’ve done way more than your fair share to get a spot, okay?”

When Eight nodded, Callie smiled again and patted her gently. “You’re gonna do fine.” she said reassuringly. “We’re all super chill up here, okay? Just be yourself and everybody’s gonna love you, I promise.”

“...I am having doubts about my ability to be fitting within Inkling society.” the Octoling admitted, eyes on the floor.

“We can help with that, don’t worry. Nobody’s gonna leave you in the lurch.” The Inkling stood up, walking back towards the discarded interview packet and flipping it to the last page which consisted of a “final thoughts” section and a signature line. Callie retrieved her pen and bent down over the packet.

“‘In conclusion, Agent 8 is super great. Approved.’” the girl dictated out loud before signing her name on the line in a wild, loopy script. “There, done! C’mon Eight, let’s get you settled.”

The Octoling stepped around the table and followed Callie towards the door to Cuttlefish Cabin as the idol raised a hand to her chin, seemingly thinking about something. “We might be able to set you up in Three’s place, but I guess we’d have to ask her.” Callie mused. “Bet she won’t say no, though - Three loves helping out, and she doesn’t use the place much anyway.”

The words had barely registered to Eight before Callie pulled the door open, forcing her to blink and shield her eyes against the glare of the sun as it hung over Tentakeel Outpost. Stepping out into the fresh air, Eight could see Agent 3 and Cap’n Cuttlefish standing next to Marie. The white-haired half of the Squid Sisters met Eight’s eyes coolly, arms folded inside her kimono, and the Octoling swallowed nervously as she followed Callie outside.

“Four isn’t here yet?” Callie asked, holding a hand over her eyes to protect against the glare as she scanned the outpost.

“Said she had something to take care of.” Marie replied, looking at her cousin. “She’ll be coming by tomorrow. We should probably ask Pearl and Marina to come back, too.”

She glanced back towards Eight, lips pursed. “How’d it go?”

“We’re okie dokie. Your interview packet sucked.” Callie answered cheerily, pushing the papers against Marie’s chest. She walked past the girl to speak with Agent 3 and the captain as Marie looked over the forms, frowning.

Eight had stopped a few meters away from Marie, nerves mounting at the look on the girl’s face.

“Agent 8.”

“Y-Yes!”

Hearing Marie call her name so suddenly, Eight stood at attention. Marie sighed, then motioned for the Octoling to come closer. Nervously, she obeyed, coming to a stop directly in front of her.

A moment passed before a small smile crept onto Marie’s face. She tucked the papers under her arm and reached out to take Eight’s hand, holding it gently between her own.

“Welcome to the Splatoon.” the idol said softly. “Thanks for saving gramps.”

The new agent blinked, glancing back towards Callie - still engaged in her conversation - before she was pulled into yet another hug. Marie didn’t hold her as tightly as Callie did, or as excitedly, but Eight could feel a very real warmth coming from the Inkling as she was embraced.

Marie was very soft.

Uncertainly, Eight raised her own arms to place them on Marie’s back, feeling a wave of satisfaction wash over her as the idol hummed pleasantly. It felt like her tension was melting away, and she almost stumbled when Marie released her.

“You’re a good one, Eight. I can tell already.” Marie said with a grin, patting her on the shoulder. “We’re counting on you.”

A bright feeling swelled inside of Eight at those words, and she nodded, feeling a smile of her own spread across her face.

“I will not be letting you down.” she told the idol, sincerity in every word.

Seeming satisfied, Marie pulled the interview packet out from under her arm, clicking her tongue at its blank pages, and Eight followed her heartily with joy in her chest as she made her way towards the rest of the Splatoon - towards Eight’s new comrades and friends.


End file.
